1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film image reading apparatus, and more particularly, to an image reading apparatus which is adapted to read an image from different kinds of films.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of films have heretofore been used in sizes of 35 mm, 6 cm and 4.times.5 inches. In the film of size 35 mm, for example, there are two kinds of films, that is, a continuous film and the one mounted one by one. Those films different in sizes are properly used to suit to each objective. Even in the same size of film, there are a wide variety of films to be used. For instance, a color positive film is used for appreciation, a color negative film for printing, and a monochrome film for an artistic purpose. The sizes and characteristics in a variety of films are shown in Table 1 shown below.
TABLE 1 35 mm Continuous Col Pos. Col Neg. Mono Neg. Mono Pos. 35 mm Mount Col Pos. Col Neg. Mono Neg. Mono Pos. 6 cm Col Pos. Col Neg. Mono Neg. Mono Pos. 4 .times. 5 inch Col Pos. Col Neg. Mono Neg. Mono Pos.